The Sun, The Moon and The Sea
by Ferin J. Raten
Summary: Kink meme attempt, Game-Verse, Yaoi, AU I guess. My perverted interpretation of what happens AFTER Motochila's blue/green path in Sengoku Basara Samurai Heroes. Motochika wants to atone for not having faith in his friend Ieyasu, so Ieyasu remembering that his friend had recently befriended and had gotten into a relationship with a certain Dark King, makes his request...
1. Chapter 1

**Title:**  
The Sun, The Moon and The Sea.**  
Rating:** M**  
Pairing(s): ** Motochika Chousokabe x Mitsunari Ishida [Established], Motochika Chousokabe x Mitsunari Ishida x Ieyasu Tokugawa**  
Warnings:** Threesome, Smut, Dubbed Game-verse so possibly OOC?**  
Summary:** This was my first attempt at filling a request at the Sengoku Basara Kink meme, hopefully this'll be to their liking. My (perverted) interpretation of what happens AFTER Motochila's blue/green path in Sengoku Basara Samurai Heroes. Motochika wants to atone for not having faith in his friend Ieyasu, so Ieyasu remembering that his friend had recently befriended a certain Dark King, makes his request…  
**Prompt:  
**_Courtesy of Sengoku Kink at Livejournal:_

"Motochika holding Mitsunari down for Ieyasu to have his way with. I gather this is actually a possible scenario in the game if you have that kind of imagination so... If you do, please humour me!

Optional: Ieyasu gets annoyed at how the other two call each other by their first names, but not him."

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"You want me to do what now?" Motochika spluttered, choking on his sake forcing him into a coughing fit.

Ieyasu smiled mirthfully as he repeated his request. "It is as I have said Motochika," Ieyasu said as he took a sip of his sake, "I would like to join in with you and Mitsunari and my way with him." Ieyasu laughed warmly at his friend's reaction to his request. He had expected a reaction, just not one as strong as the one he had witnessed.

As Motochika's coughs died down, the white haired pirate continued his questioning. "Tokugawa, my friend," Motochika began with chuckle, "I'm not sure if I can fulfil such a…" Motochika hesitated, racking his brain for a specific word, "Sensitive request."

"Why ever not, Motochika?" Ieyasu asked, his cheerful demeanour falling a bit at his friend's hesitance and his use of his surname.

Motochika sighed. He didn't want to seem insincere about his intentions to make amends with his friend, however he wants to ensure the safety of both said friend and himself. That and he didn't want to face the wrath of a certain individual. 'He'll definitely have both our heads on a pike if I were to fulfil Tokugawa's request!' Motochika thought to himself.

Sighing, Motochika propped both his elbows onto the table, to rest his head on his hands. Ieyasu became concerned. "Is something wrong Motochika?" Ieyasu didn't want to step out of line. "If so it was not my intention to step out of line."

"No no, it's not that," Motochika reassured, "You're more than welcome to make such a request."

"Than what is the problem?" Ieyasu asked, curiously not seeing the problem with his prior request.

Motochika sighed again, scratching the back of his head. Might as well be frank with the. "It is more or less the fact that Mitsunari would violently object to it." Motochika stated bluntly, ignoring his friend's shocked reaction. "He still hasn't forgiven you entirely," Ieyasu looked dejected upon hearing that, "But as least he doesn't want to kill you anymore which is good in my opinion." Motochika continued attempting to cheer his friend up.

"And he is slowly getting over his issues with trusting others." Motochika remembered the first time he had befriended the pale man and then got into a budding relationship with him and the reluctance the other showed when Motochika had shown interest in him.

"Ah, the matter of consent and trust. I see." Ieyasu nodded, agreeing with his friend. "That would be a problem." Ieyasu understood his friend's concern, because knowing his old friend Mitsunari, the pale thin man would violently object to such a proposition not just out of his hatred but also his pride. Mitsunari had and always will be a fiercely loyal companion so it wasn't surprising that he would be a monogamous man.

"Nonetheless," Ieyasu said, not giving up. "I would really like connect with him on a deeper level. And repair the broken bond we have before all this." Ieyasu was determined to reconcile with the Dark King and have a stronger bond than they had when they were children under Hideyoshi Toyotomi's rule.

Motochika smiled wryly, "You are determined, I can see it in your eyes." And if there is one thing Motochika knew about Ieyasu, it is that once he was determined to do one thing, he was as stubborn as a barnacle on a ship's hull.

"Alright, I'll do my best to help you-"

"Thank you Motochika! I'd be forever in your-" Ieyasu interrupted, excited that his friend would finally help him with him with request but was interrupted with a wagging finger.

"Let me finish." Motochika chided lightly, chuckling as his friend calm himself down, looking rather meek after such an outburst. "However, we will need to plan this carefully and proceed cautiously. The tumultuous waters that is Mitsunari's heart is full of obstacles. And we shouldn't charge in recklessly or we'll be pull under the black depths which is Mitsunari's wrath." Motochika ignored the other male's grimace at his mentioning of Mitsunari's wrath.

"And as captain of this expedition, I would like to hear your opinions on an idea…" Motochika stated.

Ieyasu nodded, "Of course, so what is out plan of attack Motochika?"

And so begins Operation Solar Eclipse.

* * *

**Author's Note:**  
This was originally suppose to be a PWP but it turned into something else... Hopefully I got the game-verse (Sengoku Basara 3/Samurai Heroes) characters in character because as blaphemous as this sounds, I haven't watched the anime or read the manga version of this series,. So I apologise to any fan who found their favourite characters Out of Character and in advance for the next following chapter(s)

**EDIT #01****:**

Oh goodness gracious! There are times where I'm annoyed by the Japanese naming system and then the transfer over in translation to English. I made a HUGE mistake, in assuming that the names they use are actually their surnames. Minor fixes for this chapter.

**EDIT #02:**

Agh! Looking over the chapter I saw some spelling mistakes and various other problems that erked me and have fixed. Hopefully this will be my final revision. Many apologies on my end.


	2. Chapter 2

**Rating:** M**  
Pairing(s): **Motochika Chousokabe x Mitsunari Ishida [Established]**  
Warnings:** Smut, PWP (?), First attempt at a serious lemon (if lemons can be serious anyway...), Yaoi, Sex, Possible OOC (since I'm going from the dubbed SBSH game)**  
Summary:** Motochika prepares Mitsunari for what's to come. Mitsunari goes down fighting as best as he can.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters in this fanfiction.

* * *

Muffled moans and wet sounds of kissing could be heard as Motochika ravished the pale yielding lips below him, Mitsunari's breaths coming out in stutters as a large calloused hand slipped under his yukata to pinch and pull at his nipple, the other slowly working at his burgeoning arousal. Parting from the kiss with a smack, Mitsunari bit his lip, a soft restrained moan escaping his lips, the fire inside his lower belly burning hotter and hotter with each pump of Motochika's hand.

"Motochikaa… Enough with… This!" Mitsunari grounded, trying to put his usual bite into his words, however failing to do so as another moan was wrenched out of his throat, a shudder running through his thin frame as the white haired pirate nibbled the shell of his flushed ear. "Hurry up!"

Motochika chuckled at the other's impatient demand. "Soon enough Mitsunari…" Motochika drawled huskily into the reddened ear, licking it, enjoying himself immensely as another shudder wracked through his lover's form. "Soon enough."

Ignoring the hissed out demands (for now), the white haired pirate, took in the lovely sight before him with predatory eyes and a devious smirk smirk gracing his lips. The usually cold and emotionless 'Dark King' was currently in a dishevelled state of undress, his yukata pooling above his elbows, kiss swollen lips parted to let out soft pants and low moans, pink flush colouring his pale cheeks, as angry glazed eyes gazed up at him full of sexual frustration.

"If you dooohn't hurry-" Mitsunari moaned out but continued to glower at the pirate above, "…Up, I won't forgive you!" Small hands grasping at larger ones in an effort to direct them to the place he wanted them to be at the most. "I don't want to be only one feeling like this!"

"Then relax," Motochika said sliding his lips and tongue further down Mitsunari's neck and shoulders, sucking and licking at a particularly sensitive spot on the nape of the other's neck, where his nose was tickled by the other's hair.

Warm hands stopped their ministrations on his sensitive spots and were now traveling further down to his parted legs, Mitsunari feeling a thumb pressing down on at the small stretch of skin between his balls and entrance. A jolt of pleasure surged through his form, resulting in Mitsunari desperately grasping at the other shoulder's tightly, the blush on his face blossoming into a brighter shade of red. Mitsunari didn't catch the lascivious look that Motochika was throwing as the pirate began to prepare him nor another set of eyes in the darkness, licking their lips at the erotic sight.

Using the precum from the pale man's leaking erection, Motochika slowly slipped a slicked digit past the tight ring, and then another. Mitsunari hissed, eyes squeezed shut, clenching and tensing instinctively at the intrusion. Of course Motochika stopped whenever the Mitsunari clenched in pain, but he continued the stretching, scissoring his fingers. The pirate stopped when Mitsunari cried out, backing arching and eyes wide in shock.

"It seems I have found it." Motochika smirked, continuing to thrust his fingers in and out before slipping another in.

A fully flushed face just glared at him from below, "Did I not say to hurry it u-aaahhh-p!" Mitsunari moaned out when he felt the pirate's fingers abusing his spot, rubbing and just giving it constant pressure. He attempted to twist his hips off of the spot but that proved futile as Motochika had his hips in a tight embrace. "Haa…P-please…" Mitsunari whispered, instantly regretting his lapse of control.

"What was that now Mitsunari?" Motochika murmured, very much enjoying Mitsunari's shivers at how deep and low his voice rumbled, "I couldn't hear you properly…"

"D-Damn you Motochika…" Mitsunari cursed, which earned him a sharp spank to his rear. He was appalled. "How dare-"

"Ah-ah-ah, you should be more honest with yourself, Mitsunari." Motochika husked, prodding and rubbing at Mitsunari's prostate. "So what was that now?"

Mitsunari bit his lip as Motochika violated his pleasure spot. He tried hold back the overwhelming pressure that below his navel as it burned hotter and hotter threatening to burst. It was too much for his overly sensitive body, as he caved into the pleasure. "P-Please Motochika…hurry."

Mitsunari winced as the fingers being pulled out, whimpering a little at the empty feeling. Mitsunari felt himself being lifted, as large hands spread his long legs wider, feeling the head of Motochika's erection nudging at his entrance. Steadily Mitsunari was impaled on Motochika's girth, shuddering as he let out soft breathy moans and pants, scratching at the pirate's arms, leaving angry and sometimes bleeding red trails.

As the Dark King adjusted to the new intrusion, Motochika began making small thrusts, closely observing the pale man's frowning face for any sign of change. "Uwaaah!" Motochika grinned salaciously as Mitsunari cried out in shock and pleasure, his pink tongue peeking through his pale lips as he panted shallowly.

Head thrown back, Mitsunari's lips were once again roughly assaulted by Motochika's eager tongue coaxing his into wetly sliding and twining against the other, effectively stealing his breath away as they parted for air. A thin trail of saliva connecting between their lips as Motochika began thrusting deeply and roughly into the Dark King, Motochika nailing his spot dead on as he began to fist Mitsunari's erection in time with his harsh thrusts.

"Ah! Uhn~" Mitsunari moaned loudly, his breaths stuttering in his chest as he pounded roughly by his lover. "Motochika-aaaah! Not…going to… last! Aaaahhhhh!" Mitsunari screamed as he toppled over the edge, coming violently, semen splattered all over Motochika's hand.

Increasing the pace of his thrusts even more as he rode through Mitsunari's orgasm, Motochika soon came as well as with a deep groan. With his hips flushed against Mitsunari's pelvis, Motochika filled him to the brim with his warm seed, his penis pulsing more and more as Mitsunari instinctively milked him for all his worth.

Once the deed was complete, Motochika began to slowly removed himself from Mitsunari's opening, swelling with slight pride as more of the excess sperm escaped, gushing out of the opening, pooling below the pale man's inner thighs. Nestling Mitsunari comfortably between him, Motochika smirked as Mitsunari snuggled closer into his arms for warm, half-lidded gold-green eyes staring at him dazedly as his head tilted up to place a chaste kiss on his chin.

Much too caught up in his post-coital cuddle session, Mitsunari didn't notice another figure slowly making their way towards the couple, Motochika distracting the male with kisses to the forehead and his hair.

* * *

**Author's Note:**  
Okay I take what I said back in Chapter 1, this is still in essence a PWP. Now hopefully with my research (*cough*readingyaoifics,manga,novelsandanime*cough*) I got some of the lemon sorta sufficient. Again many apologies on my end if the lemon seems clinical or really lacklustre. First time writing a lemon that isn't silly just to make my friends laugh. Ehehehe... hopefully with practice I can get better, so for those who are reading this, please review and give me some constructive criticism on this! I'd really like to improve on writing.

Also I have absolutely NO idea what Mistunari's eye colour is. In the game it's brown in the Naked Arms opening of the game, in the manga its like green/gold and heck even in fanart its either grey or purple. _ So I went with green-gold since that seems to be the most popular (that and I admire a certain Pixiv artist who as portrayed him with such eye colour). I hope that's alright with any Mitsunari fans who are reading this.


End file.
